


trip

by twilight___renaissance



Series: Twilight One-Shots [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 1970's, Drugs, Emmett Cullen is the bomb, Emmett Cullen-centric, Hippies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jasper Hale is a mega stoner, Marijuana, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Random & Short, Random Small Town, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Vampires can smoke weed, crack! fic, dealer, just because, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight___renaissance/pseuds/twilight___renaissance
Summary: you can't tell me that the Cullens didn't try to smoke copious amounts of weed in the '70's(probably a very unrealistic portrayal of a smoke session)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Twilight One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	trip

Despite only living in this new town for a few weeks, most of the Cullen siblings had managed to make outcasts of themselves. Besides Emmett, who had somehow managed to become one of the most popular students in their class in the last week or two. The majority of the student body all aligned themselves with the hippie movement, something that Emmett had somehow found himself a part of over the course of their stay in this new town. The rules that the Volturi put in place strictly prohibits vampires from interacting with humans outside of what they deem essential but this time Emmett decided to fully enjoy his time at a new high school, even if only for a few months. Besides, the Volturi were all the way in Italy and have the entire world of vampires to rule over so social interactions between Emmett and some of his new classmates in the Pacific Northwest shouldn't even be on their radar. 

Due to Emmett's newfound popularity, he was almost constantly being invited to parties by his classmates. This was the one thing that Carlisle forbade him from doing, they've had to move around before due to Emmett's inherently impulsive nature and Carlisle didn't want to chance having to move the family again so soon. Rosalie also didn't want him attending the parties that he was constantly being invited too, knowing that if he went alone nearly every girl at the party would try and get with him by the end of the night. So, instead of attending parties Emmett brought the best part of them back to the Cullen house; any sort of illicit substance that he could get his hands on. Jasper, somehow, always had a near constant supply of marijuana but was typically reluctant to share it with the rest of his siblings, it allowed him to wind down after especially long days of exerting all of his self control. 

"Emmett, stop thinking so much. You're ruining this for me" Edward says, his eyes narrowing at his adoptive brother. 

This night, however, Jasper was feeling exceeding generous and was sharing his stash with the rest of his siblings. Both Carlisle and Esme were out of town for a conference for Carlisle's job, leaving the teenagers to have the house to themselves. The five of them were sitting around a small fire in their backyard, smoking away the hardships of the previous few days. The smoke from the fire and the shared blunt blended together as it traveled high into the sky, abstracting their view of the stars just a tiny bit. Out of the corner of his eye, Emmett could see Jasper handing the blunt over too Alice after he was done with it. The five of them smoking together didn't start until a few months ago when Jasper started to get his hands on the stuff, and even so he didn't invite anyone besides Alice to smoke with him for a few weeks following that. But it's become somewhat a tradition over the months, similar to how they play baseball when the weather is bad or how they ditch school when the weather is nice enough for them to be in direct sunlight. 

"You're one to talk, Ed, you typically kill my high" Rosalie says, defending Emmett even though it wasn't necessary.

"If you guys argue I won't forgive you for killing mine" Jasper pipes up. 

Alice blows the smoke from her hit off of the blunt upwards into the sky before she hands it over to Edward. When Jasper shares his paraphernalia with his siblings Edward is typically the one who turns him down but will oblige every once in awhile so it's somewhat rare for them to all smoke together. Neither Carlisle or Esme know about any of their habit as they all tend to do it outside of the house or when the pair of them aren't home, knowing that both of them would condone them all for their actions. While both Carlisle and Esme are glad that they've more recently been friendly with their classmates that doesn't mean that they would approve of them acting just like them. 

Edward closes his eyes as he takes his hit, momentarily expelling the smoke in the general vicinity of the fire. He wordlessly passes the blunt to Emmett when he finished, turning his attention back to the fire. Emmett brings the blunt to his lips and takes a long drag, reveling in how the smoke quickly filled his mouth. He kept the smoke trapped for a few moments before blowing it all out, hardly feeling the effects of the hit. He passes the blunt to Rosalie, the smell of the blunt never fully leaving his nose as he does so. 

"This is probably the last time we're going to be able to smoke together for awhile" Jasper says, looking around with bloodshot amber eyes. 

"Why?" Edward asks. 

"Carlisle and Esme won't be leaving town again for awhile" Alice says, most likely quoting a vision that she's seen recently. 

"Unless we smoke when they're home?" Emmett suggested. 

He could feel the weed starting to work its magic inside of his body, his thoughts were starting to become cloudy and his eyes started to get heavier than they were before he had taken a hit. 

"And have Carlisle and Esme chew us out? No thanks" Edward chuckled. 

"They wouldn't have to know, Edward. We could always say we're going on a hunt or something like that" Emmett says, trying to convince someone to agree with him. 

"Babe, we can't just lie to them so we can go off and get high" Rosalie says, slightly frowning at her husband. 

She passes the blunt back to Jasper when she's done speaking, looking at Emmett with slightly bloodshot eyes. Both Jasper and Emmett theorized that marijuana effected them, them being vampires in general, due to the lack of blood in their system compared to a human but even still that theory most likely has a hole or two. Emmett honestly wasn't concerned with figuring out why it worked the way it did, it simply working was more than enough for him.

"Fine, baby, whatever you say" Emmett says with a small pout. 

He could understand where Rosalie was coming from, lying to Carlisle and Esme was something that none of them should do as the two of them have done everything for them. They didn't deserve to be lied too, plain and simple. 

"They'll allow us to smoke together eventually, Emmett, I've seen it" Alice says, in a way trying to comfort her adoptive brother. 

"Well, in the meantime let's take advantage of the times that we do have to smoke" Emmett says with a wide grin. 

The siblings all smiled back and nodded their heads, knowing that Emmett was right and that they could wait years to be able to smoke openly with Carlisle and Esme home, After all, the only thing that the five of them have is time. 


End file.
